thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 21
The twenty-first season of the television series will possibly start airing in 2017. Episodes #Springtime for Diesel #A Most Singular Engine #Dowager Hatt's Busy Day #Stuck in Gear #Runaway Engine #P.A. Problems #Hasty Hannah #Cranky at the End of the Line #New Crane on the Dock #Unscheduled Stops #Philip's Number #The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor #A Shed for Edward #The Big Freeze #Emily in the Middle #Terence Breaks the Ice #Daisy's Perfect Christmas #Confused Coaches Canceled Episodes * An Engine of Many Colors * Rosie's Red Revamp * Bulgy's Bad Day * Cautious Connor Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Belle * Stephen * Caitlin * Porter * Samson * Timothy * Marion * Ryan * Glynn * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Hugo * Flynn * Marion * Skiff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Judy and Jerome * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Cranky * Big Mickey * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer Finney * Lord Callan * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * The Ffarquhar Policeman * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * Willie * The Grumpy Passenger * The Blonde Haired Boy * The School Children * Madeleine's Father * The Bird Watcher * The Miner * Albert's Wife * Thomas the Baby * Some Workman * Some Children * Some Passengers * James' Driver * Bertie's Driver * Bridget Hatt's Friends (two in cameo) * Connor (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * The Foreman (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) * Axel (music video cameo) '' * Yong Bao (''music video cameo) * Shane (music video cameo) * Gina (music video cameo) * Raul (music video cameo) * Ivan (music video cameo) * Ashima (music video cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (music video cameo) * Etienne (music video cameo) * Farmer Trotter (music video cameo) * Theo (music video cameo) * Lexi (music video cameo) * Vinnie (music video cameo) * Stepney (mentioned in music video) Characters Introduced *Hannah *Carly Trivia * This season marks the first of a couple of things: ** Bulgy, Terence, and Farmer Finney's first appearance in full CGI. ** The first season in which Hugo and Bradford do not appear since their introduction in the twentieth season. ** The first season since returning in the eighteenth season where Oliver and Toad do not appear since their introductions in the third season. ** The first season since returning in the twentieth season where Jeremy does not appear since their introductions in the tenth season. ** The first season since returning in Misty Island Rescue where Whiff does not appear since their introduction in the eleventh season. ** The first season not to introduce new engines. ** This is the first time Stepney appears since the 12th season episode Rosie's Carnival Special but he is only mentioned in the Little engines cgi remake song. * This season marks the only of a couple of things: ** The only season where Caitlin appears without Connor does not appear since his introduction in King of the Railway. ** The only season where Alfie does not appear with The Pack since their introductions in the sixth season. ** The only season to date in which Hiro does not appear since his introduction in Hero of the Rails. ** The only season to date in which Marion does not appear since her introduction in Tale of the Brave. ** The only season to date in which Scruff does not appear since his introduction in fourteenth season. ** The only season to date in which Samson does not appear since his introduction in eighteenth season. Category:Television Series